1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to filtering systems in general and more particularly to a fluid filtering system primarily for use in aquatic tanks and the like.
2. General Background
Many different types of fluid filters currently exist, and especially those for use in aquatic tanks and the like. A typical example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,612 issued to Daniel. This patent discloses an aerator for water that incorporates a submerged water intake having a filter built therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,657 issued to Ogawa discloses a circular housing that rests upon the tank bottom and which is configured with upper and lower filtration chambers therein. The lower chamber encloses a coarse filter material which also serves as a weight while the upper chamber supports a circular corrugated filter material therein. Both upper and lower filtration chambers contain suction ports through which fluid passes into the housing prior to being cleaned and discharged out the top of the housing. An air pump is also secured to the housing to supply air thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,258 issued to Willinger, et al., pertains to a filter cartridge that consists of a reusable framework that is surrounded by a replaceable filter envelope. This framework is designed to encourage the propagation of aerobic bacteria thereon and it is configured such that the surrounding envelope may be removed and replaced without affecting such propagation. This cartridge is generally mounted or inserted within a housing through which fluid is pumped. Alternatively, this cartridge may simply be placed within a tank across a flow stream generated by a pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,656 issued to Gonnello pertains to a filtering apparatus having a housing with an open top that is securely mounted inside a tank. The open top receives the fluid to be filtered which passes down into a separate compartment of the housing that contains a filtering medium. Cleaned fluid is removed from the housing via a pump secured to a lower region of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,089 issued to Preston discloses an aquarium filter which consists of an open foam filter body surrounding an internal cavity. A pipe passes through this filter body and terminates below the surface of the fluid. An aerator tube passes through this pipe and discharges air near the end of the pipe positioned within the cavity. By the force of the air rising up through the pipe, fluid is drawn into the pipe from within the cavity. This causes fluid to pass through the filter body so as to replace the fluid in the cavity that rises through the pipe and which is discharged outside the filter body. This filter body is supported some distance away from the walls of the aquarium so as to permit fluid to flow through all sides of the filter body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,438 issued to Korcz discloses an aquarium filtering system that incorporates chemical filtration. This filtering system utilizes a series of chambers filled with high-density filter elements. These filter elements encourage the propagation of both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria colonies which are used for filtering purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,900 issued to Findell discloses a contoured single-piece sponge that is used in conjunction with convention air lines, bubble tubes and stem sockets for filtering an aquarium. The contoured shape of the sponge increases the surface area usable for filtration as the fluid is drawn through the sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,800 issued to Dieckmann, et al., pertains to an aquarium filter system that positions the pump inside the aquarium below the surface of the fluid. The pump (in a watertight chamber) causes the aquarium fluid to be drawn through different chambers of the filter system, through a filtering medium, and out a discharge chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,986 issued to Ellis, et al., pertains to an aquarium filter mounted on a wall of the tank. This system includes a plurality of filter chambers each containing a filter therein. A pump mounted nearby pumps water from the tank into a passageway which is in communication with each of the filter chambers.
While each of these filtering systems may function as specified and provide the user with the desired degree of filtration, it is an object of this invention to provide a new means of filtering the fluid contained within an aquarium.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a means of inserting a removable and replaceable filter medium within a housing and submerging this housing within the aquarium.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means of restricting the intake ports, thereby limiting the area through which fluid may enter the housing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a means of channelling the fluid once it enters the housing for maximum filtration thereof.
Yet another object of this invention is to prevent any fluid from exiting the housing through the intake openings once it enters same.
Another object of this invention is to prolong the pathway through which the fluid passes once inside the housing for increased removal of contaminants therefrom.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a quick and easy manner of replacing the filter medium when it becomes time to do so.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means of replacing the filter medium in a clean and sanitary manner without much mess, spillage, or leakage therefrom. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.